koror_survivor_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
Redturtle632
|alliances = Jeffy The Sassy Salsas |place = 16/18 |challenges = 1 |votesagainst = 3 |days = 7}} Redturtle632, aka Jessie, is a contestant from Survivor ORG 6: Haiti Profile Name (Age): Jessie (20). Tribe Designation: Esperte. Current Residence: United States of America. Personal Claim to Fame: Hitting 345 subscribers on youtube. Inspiration in Life: Mom, my family, and my friends. Hobbies: Collect Pokemon cards. Pet Peeves: Slackers cause they don't do nothing in the game. 3 Words to Describe You: The Fun Guy. If You Could Have 3 Things on The Island What Would They Be And Why? 1) My computer - I can't stand to be without it, 2) A picture of my family and friends - I wouldn't make it without them, 3) French fries - well I just love them cause its my favorite food. SURVIVOR Contestant You Are Most Like: I say James Miller from Palau cause we live in the same town and state. :D Reason for Being on SURVIVOR: Love to play online games. Its just so much fun. Why You Think You Will Be the Sole SURVIVOR: I don't think I will be, but if I was then it be because how well I'll try at this game. Survivor ORG 6: Haiti Jessie was dropped off at Haiti by an airplane and was surprised to be thrown into the day one One World twist. He scored a 6525 on the Endurance Test, got 3/50 of the questions correct on the Haiti Quiz, and got 109 seconds on the Black Holes flash game, ultimately getting him sorter into the brain tribe. At first, Jessie felt in a bad position in his new tribe, only having Tyler to call an ally. Eventually Jessie went on have an alliance with everybody and joined The Sassy Salsas with Mika, Tyler, and Jake R. Mika's allegiance to him was false however and safe wanted to see his game fall to pieces. Mika suggested that Jessie should lead the tribe in challenges since he was the best. The other members did not oppose to this and Jessie became a figurehead for his tribe. Jessie got a score of 35 for the Simon Says immunity challenge would go on to win. On Day 4, Jessie watched as Mika and Jeffy went back and forth attacking each other. Mika then revealed that Jeffy threw Jessie, Fitz, and Jake under the bus and that Jeffy lied about Jessie double crossing everybody. Mika and Jake R. made the flags for Esperte at the reward and immunity challenge, in which they got a score of 12/60 and placed last. Coming back, Jessie told everybody they lost because they would not let him take the lead. Jeffy was under heat for his raging antics and in the midst of explaining himself admitted to throwing Jessie under the bus which Fitz pointed out. Mika pointed it out as well. At Tribal Council, Jeffy revealed he voted Jake R. to stay true to his alliances with Jessie, Fitz, and Tyler. Jessie was asked if any conflict had arisen in the past five days in which he answered that there was but he missed it all. Jessie voted for Jeffy to better what he considered the next team ever and Jeffy went home. On Day 6, Mika felt that Jessie was playing an under the rader game by avoiding the spotlight and she didn't like that thinking he should play hard or get out the game, so he became her next target to go. At the Winterbells reward and immunity challenge Jessie got a score of 14280, the highest on his tribe. He received 50 pounds from Pouwa's distributors which resulted in him being eliminated. His whole tribe got eliminated overall sending them to Tribal Council again. At Tribal Council Jessie was asked if there was anybody to blame for the lost at the last challenge and if not what went wrong. He answered that he was not gonna lie and that there was someone whose making them fail a lot. He said he liked the person, but they need to start pulling through to help them for now on. Jessie voted for Fitz for being the cause of the challenge loss, but ultimately Jessie was eliminated in a 3-1 vote to keep Mika satisfied for the moment. Voting History } | |- ! 3 | | |- | |} Category:Survivor: Haiti Category:Haiti Contestants Category:Male Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Contestants from USA Category:Esperte Tribe Category:16th Place